Abducted
by Six-A.M
Summary: Alex is the twin of Azure, they are in two different worlds. One is in Slender and the other is in Bleach. Follow Alex and her amazing adventure! R


**Me: I do not Bleach, I only own my OC's. . On with the story!**

"Alex, I'm home!" My brother said walking in the front door. I looked at him. "What?"

"You have cigarettes! Dad will be so mad!" I said running to my dad's room. "Dad, dad!"

"What?" My dad said. He looked at my brother, "DAVID! You're grounded!" I looked at my brother and dad.

"Dad, can I go to school?" I ask nicely. My dad stares at me. He nodded. "Thank you!"

The next morning I got to school early and I sat in the class waiting for everyone. It was 8:00 by the time they got here. "Alright, students, If I call you're name say 'here'." The teacher says, "Alex?"

"Here," I say, "May I introduce myself?" I stare at him.

"Alright, go ahead." he says. I stand up and walk to the front of the room.

"Hello, I'm Alex Dawn, My family moved in here this morning. I am from West Virginia. So I am glad to be here. Thanks, any questions?"

"I do, Why do you have a guys name?" A guy from the back says. I noticed he sits right in front of me.

I stare at him and say, "My name is really Alexandria Dawn, but I call myself Alex for short. Oh and I never knew my mother." I walk back to my seat and continued to stare at him, 'Why do I stare at him?' I thought then he turned and caught me staring, my cheeks turned bright pink and so did his. I looked at my textbook. 'He caught me staring wh- wait did he blush!?' I thought. The bell rang, which meant that class was over.

"Hey, you wanna have lunch with me, Orihime, Uyruu, Chad, and Tatski?" A voice said, it came from behind. I turned around to see chocolate brown eyes.

I was about to answer when my teacher, Professor Stein, said, "Alex, come here for a moment, I need you to do something." He looked at me with the look that said, 'Hollows are near and you need to go kill them.' I nodded slightly and left the room but I didn't know that someone was following me.

"Hey, where are you going?" I snapped my head around. "What surprised I'm a shinagami? Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, how silly of me. I am Ichigo Kurosaki. You must be Alex." He said very kindly.

"ALEX!" I turned around to see Grimmjow staring at me. "You coming or not!"

Ichigo stared at me and immediately drew Zangetsu when he was about attack I blocked him with my zanpaktou. I stared at him with my bright gold-ish orange eyes. "Back away, Kurosaki."

Then I realized how long it was since he left me. I had just now remembered him. I hated him.

"Why did you leave me! Why! I hate you Grimmjow!" I yell not realizing what I said. "You can go back to Aizen now. Look I ain't stoppin' ya!" he stared at me. I turn to the bridge and run ,not thinking straight, I jump off the side and attempt to drown myself.

"ALEX, no!" Ichigo screams. Grimmjow goes after me and Ichigo does too. I hear muffled voices slowly I hear them right next to me. I open my eyes and see darkness. 'What's going on? Where am I?'

"Alexandria?" A voice says. I snap my head around, my eyes went wide.

"Dad?" I ask, he shakes his head 'no', I walk up too him. "Then who are you?"

"I am ..., you must be Alex." He says. I look at him.

"I couldn't hear you're name, can you repeat it please?" I ask very nicely.

"Yes why of course, I am Hyori, You're zanpaktou." Hyori said.

"My what?" I ask confused. I walk toward him when he grabs me and throws me away from an oncoming attack.

"Stay back Alex! This i-" He started but got cut off when I shoved him back.

"YOU need to stay back!" I said. I run at the Menos Grande*. I punched it so many times I think I knocked it out.

"Congratulations, Oh you are waking up, Bye Alex." He said and disappeared.

"Alex? Alex? Alex!? Alex!" I hear Karin yell in response I open my eyes and looked around.

"What, ugh. I feel horrible." I say.

"She's awake daddy!" I hear Yuzu, Ichigo's littlest sister, scream.

"I'll be right there Yuzu!" Isshin says. I start to get up but I feel this huge rush of pain go through my right side. I lay back down.

"Why does my side hurt?" I ask. I feel around the spot where it started. 'Darn it, I broke my ribs!' I thought. Ichigo walks in with some food. I stare at him.

"You feeling better?" he asked me. I start to blush. "Oh, sorry."

"Yeah. So where am I?" I look at him and grab a piece of cheese.  
"Japan." He says. I nearly chocked on my cheese.  
"What!" I said. "Hand me your phone." Once I have the phone I call my dad.


End file.
